


Не покину.

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: After The End of Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: События после "The End of Tome".





	Не покину.

Мастер знал, на что себя обрекает, когда произнес: «Уйди с моего пути». Но он надеялся на смерть. Надеялся, что энергия, сжигающая тело, будет израсходована без остатка, и всё кончится раньше, чем замок времени закроется за его спиной. Еще одна ошибка в жизни, теперь наверняка последняя…  
Вокруг бушевал ад горящего Галлифрея. Мастер видел, как превращаются в пепел серебристые деревья, и обугливается красная трава. Видел, как далеки уничтожают Тайм Лордов, и они отвечают тем же. Казалось, на этой планете собрались существа наделенные яростью и жаждой крови. Все они были одержимы убийством. Воздух был наполнен барабанным боем, призывавшим к войне. Только в его голове больше не было привычного ритма.  
Ветер доносил запах паленого мяса и раскаленного металла. Волосы давно стали серыми от пепла, а одежда была порвана в нескольких местах оттого, что на него три раза нападали существа похожие на огромных тигров. Пальцы намертво вцепились в лазерный пистолет, подобранный на плато Свободы. Когда-то на этом месте проводились праздники и устраивались карнавалы.  
Мастер продолжал без цели двигаться среди разрушенных домов Цитадели, пролезая под обломками, стараясь не попадаться никому на пути.  
Глаза слезились от выброса химикатов, по всей видимости, где-то неподалеку разбился штурмовой корабль далеков. Под ногами хрустели обломки витражей. Галлифрей медленно и мучительно умирал на его глазах.  
К вечеру звуки взрывов стали чаще, и до Мастера стали доноситься чьи-то крики, перемежающиеся гулом турбин и ревом зверей. Он ускорил шаг, пытаясь обойти место предполагаемой схватки, прекрасно понимая, что никакое оружие не спасет от этого безумия.  
Обогнув очередной обломок здания, Тайм Лорд оказался на краю небольшой площади. Осторожно оглядевшись по сторонам, он сделал первый шаг по направлению к арке, которая располагалась на другой стороне, но краем глаза успел заметить какое-то движение справа и резко отпрянул в тень.  
Испуганно озираясь, на площадь вышел мальчик. Его волосы тоже были серые от пепла, а одежда и лицо в саже. Он шел, спотыкаясь, явно не понимая, куда и зачем идет. Тонкая мальчишеская рука привычным движением взлохматила волосы, стряхивая хлопья пепла. Закатные лучи солнца скользнули по перепачканному лицу, блеснув слезами в глазах. Рыжеватые волосы стали золотыми в свете второго солнца.  
Мастер стоял, не двигаясь, не в силах поверить. Его губы пытались произнести хоть слово, но голосовые связки отказались повиноваться.  
Мальчик сделал еще пару шагов и остановился у лежащей на земле колонны. Со стороны арки послышался шум, блеснул стеклянный глаз далека, и бесстрастный механический голос произнес:  
\- Уничтожить.  
В тот же момент Мастер сорвался с места. Наступившую на мгновенье тишину разрезал его крик:  
\- Тета!  
Он думал, что уже не способен так быстро передвигаться, потому что всё тело ныло неимоверно, и каждый шаг причинял боль, но сейчас бежал так быстро, что казалось, проходит сквозь воздух, не задевая его.  
Руки сомкнулись на поясе Теты, и они оба упали за колонну прежде, чем лазер далека достиг этого места.  
Мастер мгновенно встал и, вскинув руку, выстрелил в противника. Он знал, что не промахнется. Раздался характерный взрыв и от верхней части далека остались железные ошметки вперемешку с плотью. Всё затихло. Даже эхо взрывов ушло куда-то в сторону.  
Тета поднял на Мастера испуганные глаза, и какое-то время смотрел не отрываясь.  
\- Кощей, - наконец выдохнул он и порывисто бросился к другому Тайм Лорду, обнимая и утыкаясь лбом в плечо.  
Пистолет сам выскользнул из рук и упал в пыль. Теплое дыхание Теты чувствовалось даже через плотную ткань черной толстовки. Мастер осторожно опустил руки на худые плечи в зеленой линялой рубашке. По телу прошла дрожь от такого знакомого ощущения.  
\- Ты в порядке? – прошептал он и сам удивился, каким хриплым и низким стал голос от ядовитых газов.  
\- В порядке… всё в порядке, - ответил Сигма и поднял голову. Карие глаза блестели от слез. Они были всё такими же чистыми и глубокими. В них не было той тоски и боли, которая навсегда поселилась во взгляде Доктора.  
Мастер потянул его вниз, и они уселись за колонной, прячась от возможных врагов. Тета нежно провел ладонью по небритой щеке и, улыбнувшись, произнес:  
\- Не думал, что ты станешь таким, Кощей.  
\- Меня зовут не так…  
Перепачканный сажей палец едва коснулся его губ.  
\- Это твое имя и, как бы ты ни менялся, оно всегда будет твоим.  
Мастер осторожно коснулся рыжеватых волос и стряхнул с них остатки пепла.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я… я не знаю, - Тета беспомощно посмотрел на него. – Вот я лежу в кровати в нашей комнате, и вот около меня что-то взрывается, и кто-то кричит от боли.  
Он зажмурился, сжимая руку Мастера, и продолжил:  
\- Вокруг всё горело. Галлифрей горел… Это похоже на какой-то кошмар, Кощей! Я бежал и не мог остановиться. Кажется, кто-то выстрелил мне вслед, но, слава Рассилону, не попал. И я чувствовал тебя, ощущал твое присутствие. Потом вышел на эту площадь. Здесь был далек… тут появился ты и… и…  
Юный Тайм Лорд замолчал. На его лбу появились морщинки – верный признак того, что Тета пытается справиться со слезами. Мастер молча обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе. То, загнанное в самую глубину подсознания, чувство крепло от каждого всхлипа и прикосновения Сигмы. Оно разгоралось, наконец-то найдя источник, который мог снова дать жизнь.  
\- Тета… - прошептал Мастер, не в силах поверить.- Но… это ошибка, понимаешь?  
Он мягко отстранил Тету от себя и сжал его плечи.  
\- Ты сам должен чувствовать, что тебя не должно быть в этой временной линии. Такие парадоксы не могут проходить бесследно. Твое присутствие здесь невозможно!  
Молодой Тайм Лорд посмотрел на Мастера. Его щеки еще были мокрыми от слез, но в глазах уже блестело такое знакомое упрямство.  
\- Я был нужен тебе.  
\- Что?  
\- Я был нужен тебе, Кощей, и не мог бросить здесь одного.  
\- Что это значит? – пальцы Мастера непроизвольно еще сильнее сжали плечи мальчика.  
\- Это чувство в груди, - узкая ладонь легла на ткань грязной толстовки. – Тебе так больно, одиноко и страшно. Я не мог оставить тебя одного в этом кошмаре. Кощей, пойми, что ради тебя я готов обмануть время…  
\- Ты не можешь…  
\- Это всего лишь сон. Мой сон. Я открою глаза и забуду всё, но ты помни. Я не оставлю тебя, Кощей, слышишь, не оставлю!  
Пальцы Теты отчаянно сжали его запястье. Он резко подался вперед и поцеловал сухие, потрескавшиеся губы Мастера.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Тета…  
Зеленая рубашка стала прозрачной, да и сам Сигма теперь больше напоминал приведение.  
\- Кощей, верь мне.  
\- Тета, постой! – Мастер в отчаянии попытался схватить воздух. Рядом уже никого не было. Он закрыл лицо руками…

 

Тета дернулся и сел на кровати. В комнате была полутьма, а из открытого окна привычно веяло прохладой. Он неуверенно провел рукой по щеке, она всё еще была мокрой от слез. Входная дверь скрипнула, и на пороге появился утомленный Кощей, которому с трудом удалось вырваться из библиотеки, оторвавшись от бесконечных конспектов.  
\- Ты уже спать улегся? – удивленно произнес молодой Тайм Лорд.  
\- Кощей!  
Тета вскочил с кровати и подбежал к другу, заключая его в объятия. Тот пошатнулся, но всё-таки удержал равновесие.  
\- Что случилось? Тебе приснился плохой сон?  
\- Я не знаю… - прошептал Сигма. – Но очень тебя люблю. Ты веришь мне, Кощей?  
\- Конечно, верю, Тета, - удивленно сказал Кощей и нежно погладил другого Тайм Лорда по спине. – Верил и всегда буду верить.  
\- Верь мне, Кощей, я никогда тебя не брошу… Никогда.


End file.
